The Lost Life
by SamuraiSoulStealer-2010
Summary: Heero and Quatre are brothers! They're going to try to find their grandfather and grandmother so they can ask them what does this mark that's shaped like a bottle mean.


**The lost life **

**In the year after the Endless Walt War, the boys were free from missions forever.**

**One day the boys were relaxing in the gameroom when Dr. Q, Dr. J, Master O, and Professor Q came with files in their hands. They said, "Here is information about your real life." The boys were shocked.**

**The boys were looking in their files. In Heero's file it said that Quatre was his brother.**

**Quatre's file said the same thing. Duo's file that said he has the same sense of humor as his grandfather.**

**In their files were images of their real grandfathers and grandmother. In Heero's and Quatre's files were images of their grandfather and grandmother. Their grandfather was wearing a blue Air Force Officer's uniform and their grandmother was wearing a harem costume.**

**In Duo's file were images of his grandfather wearing a green Amy officer uniform. Dr.Q asked them if they'd like to bring their grandfathers and grandmother into the future.**

**Heero, Quatre, and Duo agreed to go back and get their grandparents and so they grabbed the things they needed to travel. They disguised themselves as officers of the U.S.A.'s Air Force. They jumped in the time traveler car. Wufei and Trowa stayed home for now. Heero pushed the button to go. They were off to their grandfather's and grandmother's time!**

**Soon they were at NASA Headquarters. They went through the entrance and a guard asked for their ID badges. Heero, Duo, and Quatre showed the badges and went through the door.**

**Duo went first to find his grandfather. He looked and looked until he found his grandfather's name. Duo grandfather's name was Major Roger Healey. Duo knocked on his grandfather's door. Roger said "Come in."**

**Duo said, "Hi Grandfather!" Roger was shocked that a stranger said hi to him. Heero quickly locked the door and window.**

**Roger was scared to death. Duo took off his disguise and showed his face. Duo said, "Hi my name is Duo Maxwell and I'm your grandson from the future!"**

**Roger said, "Hi," and said to Duo, "If you're my grandson tell me a joke."**

**Duo told a joke. Roger laughed like crazy. Roger believed Duo was his grandson. Heero asked Roger if he knew the people in the images from his file.**

**Roger said " Yes! He's my best friend." Roger showed them where Major Tony Nelson's office was located.**

**Roger knocked on the door. Tony opened the door and said, "Come in." Everyone came into the office. Tony asked who the people were. Roger said, "This is my grandson, Duo Maxwell. These boys are your and Jeannie's grandsons Heero and Quatre."**

**Tony was shocked. He had two grandsons! Heero and Quatre took off their disguises. Tony stood there looking at his two grandsons.**

**Heero looked like his grandfather, Tony. Suddenly Tony yelled, "JEANNIE!" Jeannie popped in and said, "Yes, Master?"**

**Jeannie looked at the boy with blond hair. She stood by Tony and said, "Master, who are these people?"**

**Tony said these are our two grandsons. Jeannie was more scared then ever. Then Tony said, "Their names are Heero and Quatre." Jeannie slowly walked toward them. Jeannie looked more closely at Quatre. She saw the same blond hair and blue eyes looking right back at her. **

**Tony saw that Heero had the same color hair and eyes as he did. Soon Duo said,"It's time to go. We need to bring all of you back to the future.**

**So Jeannie blinked everyone to Tony's house, and Tony quickly packed everything. Jeannie put her bottle in a bottle case. **

**Meanwhile, back at Roger's apartment Roger was packing and soon was done. Everyone then jumped into the time traveling car. **

**Back went Heero, Duo, and Quatre into their own time, and back went Jeannie, Tony, and Roger into the future.**

**Tony, Roger, and Jeannie were happy to see that things had changed in the future.**

**Dr.J, Wufei, and Trowa were standing around waiting for them to return. Once they were back in the future, Dr. J showed Tony, Roger, and Jeannie to a nice room. Everyone sat at a table and talked about the future.**

**The five pilots explained everthing about the future and what a Gundum was. Quatre explained that they designed a Gundum for their grandfathers and grandmother. The grandparents own a Gundum for battle now.**

**Tony and Jeannie asked Heero and Quatre why they had a mark on their right arms in the shape of a bottle. Jeannie was shocked about the mark and told them that it was a special mark on their arms. Jeannie and Tony talked about the mark to Quatre and Heero. They said, "It's a seal to keep your genie power."**

**Heero and Quatre were shocked that they had genie power. Trowa and Wufei were surprised, too, but Jeannie told them that she could remove the seal if it was what they wanted.**

**Heero and Quatre decided to have Jeannie remove the seals. **


End file.
